Quest (KQGS)
Background According to the New Series, the website divides Graham's life into the Five Quests he tells his grand-children (these are the quests that helped define Graham's legacy). *First Quest An aging King Graham reflects on a life of adventure with his granddaughter, Gwendolyn, taking players back to his teen years and his quest to become a knight of Daventry in King Edward’s royal guard. Discover a wondrous world full of whimsical characters, charming puzzles and perilous dangers in this fun and enchanting coming of age story. *Second Quest In this latest adventure, King Graham takes players back to his first test as ruler of Daventry. When a mischievous horde of goblins takes his kingdom hostage, a newly crowned & woefully unprepared Graham must rise up to free his people & prove himself the leader he was destined to become. Will Graham & his friends unearth a way to escape their rock-brained captors? Will he take for granite everything he learned as an adventurer? Does he have the stones to reclaim his mantle & lead his kingdom to safety? Will the hat make it out ok? *Third Quest King Graham’s wife and Gwendolyn’s grandmother, Queen Valanice. Dedicated fans may think they know the legend of how Graham rescued his future bride from the wicked witch Hagatha’s tower but the truth behind the fairy-tale is much more complicated! *Fourth Quest On a fateful night King Graham and Queen Valanice’s infant child Alexander was stolen from them. When Alexander mysteriously returns home 18 years later, however, Graham must decide how to reconnect with the boy he’s spent a lifetime searching for. And as father and son work together to solve the towering challenges of the puzzling Ice Palace, questions linger about just what happened all those years ago. *Fifth Quest The story looks back on King Graham, now an old man even in flashbacks, preparing to go on one last adventure for the kingdom he loves. But as his health deteriorates, can Graham’s memories still be trusted? Other Quests Note: These don't count as numbered quests currently (the quests that most defined Graham's character over the years). The Quest for the Mirror appears to be at least related to part or connected his First Quest story. *Quest for the Magic Chest One of Graham's early quests as a knight. *Quest for the Magic Shield One of Graham's early quests as a knight. *Quest for the Mirror Graham's final quest as a knight, Graham is sent on a quest by the king to recover the Kingdom's stolen Magic Mirror, with the promise that the Kingdom would be his upon the king's death. He discovers it in the dragon's cave, and returns after a battle and escape with the dragon. *Quest for his Family Assuming events of KQ5 occurred in this universe. *Quest of the Winged Ones Graham has a magic sorcery duel with the winged ones. *Quests with his Daughter Assorted quests Graham took with his daughter in the period between Alexander's kidnapping and his return. *Quest to Slay a Dragon As portrayed on a tapestry in Castle Daventry (Graham appears to be in his 50s). *Quest of Hornswaggle. Graham's final encounter with Hornswaggle in his senior years (the story has been left untold). A number of other possible adventures or encounters are alluded too which may make up some of the above stories or others. Not listed above is first half of Graham's trip in Kolyma. Only the end of the story is shown, as he reaches Hagatha's tower. But references to Neptune's Kingdom (KQGS) is made. Other geography such as Infinite Desert is also mentioned (likely a reference to KQ5). However, there is no indication that he ever even visited those places only heard about them during his previous adventures, and wished he could visit them before he died. Category:Quests